


Fright Night

by eternaleponine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Clarke, Raven, and Octavia are having a horror movie marathon (and playing a drinking game).  Octavia invites her and Raven's roommate (and Clarke's crush) Lexa to join them.  Lexa isn't a horror fan, but she agrees anyway.  When she ducks out early, Clarke goes to check and make sure she's all right.For Clexa Halloween Week, Day One: Horror Movies.





	Fright Night

Clarke heard the door open, and craned her neck to see who it was, then immediately retreated back into her corner of the couch, hunkering down in the hope that somehow Lexa hadn't noticed. 

She'd had a crush on her friends' roommate pretty much from the moment she saw her. Raven and Octavia had invited her over the day that Lexa moved in, saying that they wanted a third opinion on whether or not she was a potential serial killer. Clarke's gut instincts were rarely wrong... although when they _were_ , it tended to be in a fairly spectacular fashion (and her friendship with Raven had barely survived to tell the tale). But the feeling she'd gotten from Lexa had been somewhat lower than her gut, and she'd apparently done a bad enough job hiding it that Raven and Octavia had never let her live it down. 

"Hey Lexa!" Octavia called, her tone saccharine. "Come join us!"

Lexa came down the short hall into the living room, her backpack still slung over one shoulder. She turned to look at the TV, then immediately turned away. "Horror isn't really my thing," she said. 

"It's not really horror," Raven argued. "I mean, it is, but it's all the old cheesy stuff. Not really scary. We're playing a drinking game."

"Also not—" Lexa started. 

"Oh come _on_ ," Octavia said. "It's Friday night. Live a little."

"I'll share my popcorn," Clarke offered. 

Raven whistled. "That's an offer you shouldn't refuse," she said. "She _never_ shares her popcorn."

"It's too good for us," Octavia teased. "We aren't cool enough to handle cheese and caramel corn mixed together."

"I—" Lexa looked at the screen again, and then Clarke thought she might have glanced her way, but she wasn't actually sure because she was trying really hard not to look like she was staring. It didn't help that they were already a movie and a half into their marathon, which meant that she was already tipsy and her filters were starting to slide. "Just let me change." She turned and went up the stairs.

"She's not coming back," Octavia said. "She'll give some excuse later. Got a phone call, remembered some paper she had to write, fell asleep..." She rolled her eyes. "She just doesn't want to admit that she's a complete wimp when it comes to scary stuff. She doesn't even watch _The Walking Dead_. Who the hell doesn't watch _The Walking Dead_?"

A few minutes later Lexa proved her wrong, though. She came downstairs in flannel pajama pants and a matching top, which was unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top that clung to her curves, and oh dear god she was definitely not wearing a bra. Clarke hid her squirming by skootching over on the couch so that Lexa could have the coveted corner seat. 

"You don't—" Lexa started, then stopped and sat, tucking her legs up under herself. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Clarke said, her eyes finally making it up to Lexa's face... which sported dark-rimmed glasses. When had she started wearing glasses? Why had no one ever told her that Lexa wore _glasses_? "Um, here," she said, offering her the popcorn (which Raven had been exaggerating about her not sharing with anyone, but only slightly). 

"Thanks," Lexa said again. "I should probably get a bowl or something?"

"It's okay," Clarke said. "You can just use your hand."

Clarke thought she heard Octavia cough, 'That's what she said,' but maybe she was just being paranoid. A quick glance at Lexa showed no change in her expression, so if Octavia _had_ said it, either Lexa hadn't heard or was choosing not to react. 

"What's your poison?" Raven asked. 

Lexa looked pinned in place, her mouth slightly open, and Clarke was mesmerized by the curve of her lips, wondering what it would be like to... 

"Jack and Coke?" Lexa finally ventured.

... lick the taste of whiskey from them...

"Coming right up," Raven said, easing herself out of her chair to go mix Lexa a drink. She set it in front of her before collapsing back into the beat up old recliner that had turned up one day, and none of them had ever wanted to ask where it had come from. She went over the rules of the drinking game, and they turned their attention back to the screen.

Lexa sat stiffly beside her, her back straight like she was trying not to touch anything around her too much. Clarke wouldn't have minded if she'd slouched a little, letting their bodies brush against each other, but she couldn't _say_ that, and saying something like, 'Relax,' or 'It's just a movie, it can't hurt you,' sounded condescending, so she just kept her mouth shut unless she was shoving more popcorn into it or taking a drink. 

About twenty minutes in, she could feel Lexa starting to shiver. She unwrapped the blanket from around herself and spread it to cover both of them, draping it over Lexa's knees. "Here," she said. Lexa gave her a tight smile in return, and if Clarke settled just a little bit closer than she had been, what of it?

When the movie ended, Octavia got up to put in the next one. Clarke half-expected Lexa to beg off; she really didn't seem to be enjoying herself. But she stayed where she was, and when they had all sucked down about a quarter of their drinks in the first half an hour, she finally seemed to relax a little. Her shoulder pressed into Clarke's as the ramrod straightness of her back softened, and Clarke slid her hand under to the blanket to where Lexa's was hidden, brushing her pinkie against the side of her hand. 

She was glad that a sudden loud bang in the movie made them all jump so that no one noticed the jolt that went through her when Lexa linked her little finger with Clarke's. 

Clarke told herself that it didn't mean anything, that she was just doing it for comfort because of the movie. She really did seem to be jumpier than the rest of them, and after a few minutes Clarke eased her hand more fully over Lexa's, squeezing gently. Lexa kept her eyes fixed on the screen, but Clarke thought she saw the tiniest hint of a smile. Then again, it might just have been a trick of the flickering light from the TV. 

By the end of the movie, they'd finished their drinks, and paused to refill them. Lexa seemed like she was going to object, but then she let Raven take her cup anyway. She only made it ten minutes into the next movie, though, before she stood up. "Thanks," she said, "for letting me join you. But I really need to..." Only she didn't actually say what she really needed to do. She just retreated up the stairs, leaving Clarke's hand cold even though it was still under the blankets. 

She waited a few minutes, but the thought that Lexa might be genuinely upset was like an itch that wouldn't go away until she scratched it. Which was an analogy that she wasn't about to use in front of her friends, because they would have plenty to say about itches that needed scratching, and she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm going to go check on her," she said. 

Octavia looked at her and smirked. "See you in the morning," she said. 

"I'm not—" Clarke started, but Octavia was having none of it. 

"Nope. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night, and the only thing I want to hear from you is, 'Yes, please, Lexa, more!' Except I don't actually want to hear it, so, y'know, try to keep it down." She grinned. "At least _one_ of us should get laid this weekend."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Raven said. "It's _one weekend_. You will live without Lincoln – and sex – for one weekend." But then she was smirking too. "Although I do have some prototypes that could use some testing..."

"You are _not_ making vibrators in your engineering lab," Octavia said. 

Raven just raised an eyebrow. "As the only action I'm currently getting is with a Battery-Operated-Boyfriend, yes, I totally am. Although now that I think about it, there is another B-O-B I could call..." She wagged her eyebrows at Octavia.

"His middle name doesn't start with O, and you are _not_ using my brother for a booty call."

Clarke left them to their bickering, stopping at the only closed door and knocking gently. "Lexa? Can I come in?"

One second, two, and then, "It's open."

Clarke twisted the knob and peered in. Lexa was in bed, the flannel top of her pajamas discarded on the back of her desk chair, propped up against pillows with a book in her lap. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Clarke said. "I'm sorry if—"

"Don't be," Lexa said. "I just... horror really isn't my thing." She smiled a bit sheepishly. "I have a really overactive imagination. Even the ones that most people find funny..." She shrugged. "But I'm fine. You don't have to miss out on my account."

"I'm not missing out," Clarke said. "But if you hate it so much, why did you say yes?"

Lexa stuck a bookmark into her book and set it aside, turning to face Clarke. "Why do you think?"

Clarke felt her entire body flush, but it was probably just the alcohol. Lexa probably meant that she didn't want to have her roommates on her case for being a baby about scary things. Lexa didn't really seem like the kind of person who was scared of much. There has to be more to it. "Like what movies?" she blurted.

Lexa's forehead crinkled. "What do you mean?"

"Ones that people think are funny but that scare you."

Lexa grimaced. "I had the misfortune of seeing part of Killer Clowns from Outer Space once. And Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the scene where she lays down and instead of her pillow it's a vampire?" She shivered, goosebumps rising along her arms. "Ones that are actually meant to be scary... especially ones with high body counts... I mostly just can't stop thinking about how all of those people who died, they had friends and family, there are people who are going to miss them, and you never see that, do you? You never see what comes after." 

There was a catch in her voice, and without thinking Clarke shut the door behind her and went over to the bed, stopping just before she sat down because that would be more than a little presumptuous. "Did you... lose someone?" she asked.

Lexa swallowed. "Can we not talk about it?" she asked. 

"Oh," Clarke said. "Of course. We don't have to talk about it. We can talk about whatever you want. Or nothing. We don't have to talk about anything. We don't have to talk at all, except sometimes when I've had a little too much to drink and I get nervous I can't quite shut up, and well, you kind of make me really—"

Lexa took off her glasses and set them on the bedside table, then slid her legs out from under the blankets. "Clarke," she said, her eyes bright. "It's okay."

Clarke shook her head slightly. "Let's just say it's a good thing I'm not a man," she said, and shit, there went the filters. She wasn't even _that_ drunk, except all of the blood had left her brain in a race south, because if Lexa with glasses was bad, Lexa _without_ glasses was worse, and she couldn't think straight. No pun intended. "Because if I was, this would be really awkward."

"Yes, it would," Lexa said. "Because if you were a man, I wouldn't be attracted to you."

"I know," Clarke said. "I mean, that's what they said. Raven. And Octavia. When they figured out that I, y'know, which took all of about five seconds, apparently, and—" She stopped. "Wait. Did you just say that you're... no, you said if I was a man you wouldn't be, but that doesn't mean you actually—"

"Clarke." 

"— _are_ , it could be completely hypoth—"

Lexa stood up. " _Clarke._ " There was so little space between them they would have touched if either of them had taken a particularly deep breath. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"I think you probably should," Clarke said, only it came out as sort of a gasp. 

Lexa nodded, and then her hands cupped the sides of Clarke's neck, tipping her face up, and Clarke wasn't even going to pretend that she hadn't imagined this, because she had, more times than she could count, and she'd dreamed it too, waking and clinging to the feeling as she slid her hand between her legs and imagining it wasn't her hand at all. But the reality was better than anything she'd imagined, because how could she have known that Lexa wore vanilla lip balm and that she would let her teeth scrape Clarke's lower lip slightly as she sucked it into her mouth? How could she have known that Lexa would trace her thumbs along her jaw as she wove her fingers into her hair? How could she know that the points of Lexa's nipples would press against the material of her tank top and rub against Clarke's breasts as their bodies molded against each other, Clarke's hands coming up to pull her in, one hand on her hip, the other clenched in the material of her shirt, which left a strip of bare skin between the rucked-up shirt and the low-slung flannel, and Clarke traced the tip of one finger against it and felt Lexa shudder and pull away. Not completely, but enough that the fog cleared just enough from Clarke's brain to register that Lexa was asking her something... and why she was asking it.

"How much did you drink?" 

"Not more than I can handle," Clarke told her. "I'm a little tipsy, but I'm in possession of all of my faculties. Which I think the fact that I can say that proves my point." She smiled at Lexa, keeping her hands still until she knew that Lexa knew that this – she – was okay. "I know what I'm doing. I know who I'm doing it with."

Lexa's lips pursed. "You'll forgive me if I'm a little extra cautious?"

_After a kiss like that, I'll forgive you anything, _Clarke thought, but thankfully the words stayed in her mind and didn't find their way to her tongue, because she knew that they would be the exact wrong thing to say.__

__"It's okay," Clarke said, to answer her question, both spoken and unspoken. "Lexa..." She drew her in, and this time she was the one leading the kiss, pressing against Lexa until her knees buckled and she sat down on the bed, and Clarke was in her lap, straddling her hips until Lexa wrapped her arms around her and managed to twist them both so that they were on the bed, face to face._ _

__"Is this okay?" Lexa asked, her nose tracing Clarke's cheek, her breath hot against her ear before she started kissing a path down her throat, sucking lightly as her skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but oh fucking _god_ did it make Clarke's heart race. _ _

__"Yes," Clarke said. "Yes, it's okay, it's good..."_ _

__"Mmm," Lexa murmured, and Clarke felt the vibration of the sound on her skin, and then the brush of Lexa's lips across her collarbone. Her grip on Lexa's shirt hadn't really eased much, and as Lexa slid slowly down her body, the shirt came up, revealing more of her skin, and Clarke traced her fingers over it, the surface soft and smooth and warm, but underneath it muscle that shifted and flexed as Lexa maneuvered herself half on top of Clarke, rolling her onto her back._ _

__"Is this okay?" she asked, her fingers tracing the hem of Clarke's shirt, then slipping just slightly under._ _

__Clarke nodded. "Yes, Lexa, it's okay..." _You don't need to keep asking, it's okay, it's all okay..._ But there was a hint of teasing in Lexa's tone, because yes, she really did mean the question when she asked it, and she really was listening to Clarke's answer, but it was maybe also a little bit of a game, and Clarke wasn't going to ruin that for her._ _

__Her hands slid beneath her shirt, brushing the undersides of her breasts and around the curves of them, cupping them lightly and then flitting away again, down her sides and back up, pushing her shirt up but not far enough to show anything, and she locked eyes with Clarke. "May I?" At Clarke's nod, she pulled her up just enough to slip the shirt up and over her head, letting it fall on the floor beside the bed, and when she settled back she was completely on top of Clarke, looking down at her with what Clarke could only describe as awe, and she knew the feeling, she really did, because god, Lexa was beautiful..._ _

__"May _I_?" she asked, edging Lexa's tank top farther up her ribs. _ _

__"Yes," Lexa whispered, and ducked toward her so that she could pull it off, her hair cascading around her shoulders as she sat up again, and _fuck_ , she was perfect, a goddess, and Clarke was almost afraid to touch her, but then Lexa took her hands and brought them to her sides, slid them up just a little, and then a little more, until Clarke's hands cupped her breasts and then she let them go, leaning forward just slightly to press her nipples into Clarke's palms. _ _

__"I want to touch you," Lexa said._ _

__"I want you to touch me," Clarke answered, and her eyes closed to slits as Lexa's fingers circled her nipples, bringing them to hard points. She arched her back, grinding her hips up against Lexa without thinking, and heard her moan, so she did it again, deliberately this time, and felt an answering pressure._ _

__Lexa leaned down, and Clarke bent her arms to let her, moving her hands away completely when they were chest to chest, the feeling of skin on skin heady, and then they were kissing again, their mouths meeting and then roving over each other's faces, necks, ears, and then Lexa moved lower, down her sternum, and her tongue flicked against the taught point of her breast when she asked, "Is this okay?"_ _

__"Oh yes," she moaned as Lexa's lips closed around her nipple, sucking and then soothing with her tongue, moving from one to the other, and all Clarke could seem to do was hold on to her, whispering her name mixed with profanities spoken like the sweetest endearments, especially when Lexa's nails scraped down her legging-clad thigh and back up again, tugging the elastic waist down, forsaking her breasts in favor of nipping at her hip._ _

__"Is this—" Lexa started, and Clarke's 'yes' was practically a growl. Lexa looked up at her, and her eyes were practically _glowing_ as she smiled and sunk her hand underneath the material... but oh god, _fuck_ , still on top of her underwear, which Clarke knew had long since soaked through with her arousal, and she knew that Lexa knew it too, because those long, deft fingers were teasing, teasing, almost but not quite touching._ _

__" _Please,_ " Clarke said. "Lexa, please..."_ _

__Which really was the magic word because within seconds her leggings and panties were both on the floor, and Lexa's hand was sliding down the inside of her thigh... only to stop before it reached its target, and Clarke pulled her down into a deep kiss that was maybe a little rougher than she intended, but Lexa had to know, she had to understand what she was doing to her. "Lexa," she groaned, "I _need_ you..."_ _

__"Need me to what?" Lexa asked._ _

__"Touch me," Clarke said, only it was more of a whine at this point, and she bucked her hips like that would dislodge Lexa's hand from its resting place on her thigh so that it landed where she wanted – no, _needed_ it to be. "I need you to touch me."_ _

__Thankfully, Lexa didn't try to tell her that she _was_ touching her. She wasn't that cruel. Instead, she kissed Clarke, much more gently than Clarke had kissed her, as she drew one finger slowly through her folds so that it was good and slick when it finally glided over Clarke's clit with just the right amount of pressure to send a shock through her that lit up every nerve. She circled it a few times, and then dipped her finger back toward her opening, letting just the tip slip inside of her. "Is this okay?" she whispered, and this time it was definitely not just a tease, and Clarke wrapped an arm around her to draw her close, to reassure her that yes, it was okay, everything was okay._ _

__"It's okay," she said out loud, teasing Lexa's earlobe with her mouth and enjoying the way that she shivered. "But more would be better..."_ _

__It turned out that this was one of those situations where if you asked, you received, because a moment later Lexa's finger was buried inside of her as deep as it would go, and then a second finger joined it, thrusting into her and then crooking to tease at her inner walls, and her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they rocked with the movement of Lexa's hand, grinding against the heel of her palm where it rubbed against her clit, and almost as soon as it had begun it was over, Clarke's thighs clamping around Lexa's hand as she stifled a cry against her shoulder, her hips bucking as her orgasm rolled through her, taking longer than it ever had to release its grip, and she collapsed against Lexa, limp and spent._ _

__"Holy... shit..." she breathed, when she finally could. "Holy shit..." She tipped her face up, and Lexa kissed her, and she had every right to look smug, but she didn't. Instead, there was that look of awe again, like it was Clarke who had done something amazing rather than having had something earth-shattering, mind-blowing, choose your own cliché done to her._ _

__Somewhere along the line, Clarke had slid her hand into Lexa's pajama bottoms, and as the ability to move and think returned to her, she realized that she'd basically been grabbing her ass for she wasn't sure how long. Not that Lexa seemed to mind, and from what Clarke could tell, it was a really nice ass, so there were certainly worse things she could have been doing._ _

__But there were also better things that she could be doing._ _

__She slid her hand up to Lexa's hip, realizing as she did so that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was glad that she hadn't known that earlier, or she wouldn't have been able to think about anything else which would have been... awkward, with Octavia and Raven sitting right there. "May I?" she asked, edging the elastic lower._ _

__Lexa nodded, lifting her hips so that Clarke could slide the pajamas free, and then just looked at her, every inch of her revealed in all its glory, and for a second Clarke felt paralyzed, like when you had a huge project and a looming deadline and no idea where to start. But this time it was easy. She would start where they'd begun – with a kiss._ _

__One kiss melted into another into the next, until Clarke felt as if they weren't entirely solid anymore, that somehow their bodies had melted together just a little, and she didn't know where she ended and Lexa began, but she _wanted_ to know, so she pulled away from her enough to be able to map out her boundaries, first with her hands and then with her lips and tongue, until she found herself with her head between Lexa's thighs. She looked up. "Is this okay?"_ _

__"Yes," Lexa whispered, her voice ragged, and Clarke could feel the heat of her, smell her desire as she leaned down and pressed a kiss just _there_ and heard Lexa whimper as she licked the taste of her from her lips. _ _

__Clarke hooked one arm around one of Lexa's thighs, the other hand parting her lips, soft as silk, before she slid her tongue up the crease, her mouth flooded with the musk and tang of her, strong but not unpleasant, and she felt Lexa jerk as she pressed her mouth over her, licking and then sucking gently. She could feel Lexa's pulse beating in the nub of flesh as she teased it, quickly and then more slowly, listening to the changes in Lexa's breathing, feeling the tension in her thighs, and then the trembling as she found the right pressure, the right pace, and she groaned herself when she felt Lexa's muscles clench and then release, and she slid up her body to gather her into her arms, letting her cling as she breathed through the aftershocks._ _

__It was only when the sweat on their skin started to cool that they realized they were still on top of the blankets and crawled under them, tangled together in a sticky, sweaty knot of limbs that probably shouldn't have been comfortable but somehow was._ _

__"From the moment I saw you," Lexa whispered, "but I never thought..."_ _

__"Same," Clarke admitted. "Why didn't you...?"_ _

__"Why didn't _you_?" Lexa countered._ _

__"Touché," Clarke admitted. "I guess we have some lost time to make up for."_ _

__"And with all of the screaming on the TV, no one will even notice," Lexa said._ _

__"Is that a challenge?" Clarke asked. "Because they might go all night."_ _

__Lexa smirked. "Then yes," she said. "It's a challenge."_ _

__"To make you scream?" Clarke asked, "or to go all night?"_ _

__"Both," Lexa said. "Both is good."_ _


End file.
